It is well known to provide motor vehicles of varying styles such as, for example, hatchback, MPV, estate pick-up and convertible.
With recent changes in lifestyle many vehicle purchasers are desirous of having one style of motor vehicle for some uses and an alternative style for other purposes. For example, some people would like to drive a 2 seater open top vehicle for commuting or pleasure but may on other occasions need the space or versatility of an estate car, hatchback or MPV to transport goods, shopping or other more passengers. At the moment people require such different vehicles have to purchase more than one motor vehicle.